New Dawn
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: Un ending différent de Radiant Dawn pour Mia et Stefan...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'était dans la joie, les embrassades et les félicitations que les armées de Micaiah et d'Ike redescendaient les marches de la Tour de la Déesse.

Ashera était vaincue. Le monde était sauvé. Et donc, tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin du moins pas entièrement pour tous.

Cela faisait à présent quelques heures que Mia avait perdu sa bonne humeur quotidienne; depuis qu'elle avait entendu Ike – sans que celui-ci le sache – affirmer à Titania qu'il avait décidé de dissoudre les Mercenaires de Greil; et ce, une fois que leur combat contre Ashera serait terminé.

Cela s'était produit la veille au soir de leur assaut de la Tour Sacrée. Et ce qui la rendait si triste, c'était la pensée qu'elle allait de nouveau se retrouver toute seule.

Bien entendu, autrefois cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle s'amusait même follement à parcourir le monde en solitaire avec son insatiable quête de la recherche de son plus grand rival.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré et rejoint le groupe des Mercenaires de Greil, elle s'était surprise à aimer et préférer ce style de vie. Elle s'en même suffisamment imprégnée pour en être dépendante.

Toutefois, n'importe qui lui dirait au premier abord que rien ne certifiait qu'elle allait se retrouver seule.

La première chose qu'on serait tenté de lui dire serait qu'elle pourrait très bien rester avec l'un des autres membres du groupe. Néanmoins, les personnes qui diraient ça, seraient des gens qui connaîtraient peu chacun des mercenaires.

Si l'on prenait, pour commencer, les cas d'Ike et de Soren, il était plus que évident qu'il allaient partir rien que tous les deux.

Venaient ensuite les roucoulades entre Mist et Boyd, ainsi qu'entre Titania et Rhys.

Puis, il y avait aussi Shinon qui allait probablement suivre Gatorie dans sa recherche d'âme sœur.

Et pour finir, Oscar et Rolf avaient déjà, l'un comme l'autre, exprimé le souhait de se poser et de vivre plus normalement.

En bref, dans chacune de ces situations, Mia resterait certes une très bonne amie; mais qui pourrait cependant faire tâche si jamais elle s'y incrustait.

Et plus elle pensait à tout ça, et plus elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. D'ailleurs, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées et sa tristesse, qu'elle ne remarqua nullement qu'elle était à la traîne, et qu'elle prêtait seulement à moitié attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'elle rata les deux dernières marches de l'escalier du rez-de-chaussé. Mais au lieu d'aller directement se heurter au parterre de marbre, la tête la première, elle se sentit plutôt atterrir dans les bras de quelqu'un.

-Et bien alors Mia? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu dors? - ironisa aussitôt une voix familière.

La jeune femme leva alors son regard vers celui de son « sauveur », pour y trouver les deux turquoises qui servaient de yeux à Stefan.

-T'en fais une tête dis donc! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas l'interrogea le Bretteur du Désert, en constatant avec une immense surprise que le sourire habituel de Mia répondait absent à l'appel.

-Euh... non... Je suis seulement très fatigué. Et merci de m'avoir rattrapé, articula faiblement la concernée en se dégageant doucement, et en se sentant plutôt gênée.

Détail qui était passablement étrange, puisque c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans les bras de Stefan. Elles étaient même impossibles à compter les fois, où trois ans auparavant, il l'avait si galamment rattrapé durant leurs séances d'entraînement, afin de l'empêcher d'aller franchement embrasser le sol. Exactement un peu comme il venait de le faire.

-Tu es sûre que ça va? - insista Stefan visiblement inquiet, alors qu'il l'observait se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas légèrement titubant.

-Pas tant que ça finalement, souffla t-elle d'une voix quasi-inaudible, et plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Car il était vrai qu'elle avait soudainement senti la tête lui tourner, et ses yeux se fermer tout seuls. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, ce fut le noir total.

… _à suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quant elle se réveilla, Mia eut la surprise de voir qu'elle n'était plus dans la Tour Sacrée, mais dans ce qui ressemblait à l'une des chambres d'hôtes de la Cathédrale de Sienne.

Elle se redressa doucement pour s'asseoir, tout en repoussant les couvertures; et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était seulement vêtue d'une petite nuisette de soie blanche.

Un plateau repas complet était également posé sur la table de nuit duquel elle s'empara comme si sa vie en dépendait; car il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis les Dieux seuls savaient quand.

Et pendant qu'elle dévorait sa salade de tomates, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Mia faillit bien avaler de travers en voyant apparaître Stefan dans l'encadrement de la porte, seulement habillé d'un pantalon noir, une serviette de bain pendue à son cou, et les cheveux visiblement humides.

-C'est quant je me décide enfin à aller prendre ma douche que tu te réveilles. Alors que je t'ai veillé pendant des heures, lâcha t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Ah... bah... euh... Désolé, trouva t-elle seulement à dire en baissant suffisamment la tête vers son plateau repas pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le teint écarlate qu'elle était en train de prendre.

Stefan haussa les sourcils de surprise.

-Je dois t'avouer que tu me prends complètement au dépourvu, parce qu'à ta place, j'aurai d'abords demandé ce qu'il m'était arrivé au lieu de m'excuser, déclara t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Mais voyant le manque de réaction de Mia – qui avait cessé de manger pour jouer avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette – il prit alors l'initiative de lui exposer les faits:

-Tu t'es évanouie quant nous étions dans le hall de la Tour Sacrée. Après quoi, je t'ai immédiatement amenée à Rhys pour qu'il t'examine. Et il a affirmé que ton malaise pouvait être dû à pleins de choses à la fois. Il a dit que s'était probablement une crise d'anémie, vu que tu n'avais rien mangé depuis des heures. Tout ça ajouté au stress et à la fatigue causés par la bataille contre Ashera. Et puis, pour ma part, je pense qu'il y a aussi la contrariété qu'à provoqué chez toi la décision d'Ike de dissoudre votre groupe.

-Co... Comment le sais-tu?! - balbutia t-elle abasourdie, en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Il m'en a parlé quant il est venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Ah, fit-elle en détournant son regard vers la fenêtre ouverte, sur le bord de laquelle chantait gaiement un petit oiseau, et par où filtrait également les rayons d'un soleil radieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que la décision d'Ike m'a perturbée? Car il n'en avait seulement parlé à Titania avant. Et que c'est par pur hasard que j'ai entendu leur conversation...

-Tu l'as tout simplement marmonné dans ton sommeil. Je n'ai pas eu à aller chercher bien loin.

Mia ne put s'empêcher de se sentir autrement que très embarrassée. Elle priait aussi pour n'avoir rien dit d'autre. Surtout en ce qui concernait Stefan; parce qu'elle reconnaissait cependant qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Enfin « faible » n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié quant on savait les rêves plus que compromettants qu'elle avait plus d'une fois fait à son égard. Même durant ces trois dernières années, alors qu'il étaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Elle fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées par le Bretteur du Désert qui avait posé une main sur le front de la jeune fille, en lui demandant si elle se sentait bien à cause des rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues. Et elle dut se gifler mentalement pour ne pas faire la même chose avec lui qu'elle avait faite avec son plateau repas: c'est-à-dire se jeter dessus avec une extrême voracité. Déjà qu'il était torse nu, et que c'était pour elle une véritable épreuve que d'éviter de mater et de baver.

-Apparemment tu n'as pas de fièvre, diagnostiqua t-il tranquillement en retirant sa main; et sans aussi visiblement se douter de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Mia.

-Euh... Tant... Tant mieux, bredouilla justement celle-ci bêtement.

-Bon! - s'exclama soudainement Stefan en se levant. Je vais finir de m'habiller. Et pendant ce temps là, j'aimerai bien que tu manges un peu plus, suggéra t-il en ferment la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Mia en profita d'ailleurs pour de laisser retomber en arrière sur son oreiller, et en soupirant lourdement.

Décidément, il n'y avait pas à dire: Stefan était toujours aussi craquant et tentant! Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne cherchait même pas à l'être! C'était naturel chez lui!

… _à suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Mia était assise par terre. Dos contre un arbre. Dans le parc intérieur de la Cathédrale de Sienne.

Elle avait décidé d'y venir profiter du bon air et de sa tranquillité, après que Rhys soit venu l'ausculter peu de temps après que Stefan fut ressortit de la salle de bain complètement habillé cette foi-ci. Et elle avait voulu aller s'entraîner avec lui, afin de lui montrer les énormes progrès qu'elle avait fait ces trois dernières années. Mais Rhys le lui avait rigoureusement interdit en lui ordonnant de se reposer encore pour la journée, parce qu'il la trouvait encore trop faible pour ce genre d'activité.

Du coup, elle s'était retrouvée à lézarder dans le parc privé de Sanaki. Alors que Stefan lui, était parti en quelque sorte, vérifier si Ike avait bien suivi l'entraînement rigoureux qu'il lui avait prescrit avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent après la défaite d'Ashnard.

Cette pensée fit d'ailleurs sourire d'hilarité Mia, qui était bien placée pour savoir que le Héros de Tellius n'avait pas pratiqué sérieusement les conseils de son senseï, et que ça allait probablement bardé pour lui.

-Youhou! Mia! - entendit-elle soudainement la voix de Heather l'interpeller gaiement.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir justement la voleuse en compagnie de Nephenie qui, pour une fois, ne portait pas son armure. Elle était même vêtue d'une jolie robe et elle avait aussi attaché ses cheveux.

-Laisse-moi deviner! Tu as passé du temps avec Calill aujourd'hui! - lui lança justement Mia.

-Comment tu le sais?! - s'étonna l'hallebardière.

-Simple intuition! - plaisanta la bretteuse en se disant qu'il suffisait juste d'observer Nephenie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule? - l'interrogea Heather.

-Je m'ennuie! À cause du malaise que j'ai eu hier, notre prêtre préféré m'a défendu de m'entraîner, voire même de me fatiguer tout simplement.

-Si tu veux, comme on a rien nous non plus de spécial à faire, on peut rester de tenir compagnie, proposa gentiment Nephenie.

-C'est vrai! Ce serait super!

-Bien sûr! - lui répondirent les deux autres en chœurs en s'asseyant à leur tour au pied de l'arbre.

-Alors! De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle? - lui demanda Heather.

-Je ne sais pas. De ce que vous comptez faire quant vous serez reparties d'ici par exemple, suggéra Mia.

-Et bien, on va d'abord aller chez moi. Je voudrai présenter Nephenie à ma mère.

-Après quoi, je retournerai sans doute dans mon village. Mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine, termina la concernée, avant de demander à la bretteuse: Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que Ike a dissout votre groupe?

-Alors là, c'est la question piège! Parce que je n'en ai aucune sainte idée! Et la pensée de retourner à ma vie de de bretteuse ambulante me paraît drôlement fade. D'ailleurs, puisque tu en parles, je me demande comment les autres mercenaires ont réagit.

-On peut seulement te dire que Shinon et Gatorie s'en remettront assez vite. Mais pour les autres, on ne sait pas trop, lui révéla Heather.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne monterais pas ton propre groupe de mercenaires? - proposa Nephenie.

-Mais en voilà une riche idée! - s'enthousiasma la voleuse. Tu garderais ta vie d'avant! Sauf que là, ce serait toi la patronne. Et puis, t'as qu'à demander à ton chérie d'en faire aussi partie! Il sera un élément des plus redoutables! Bon, je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre! Mais Nephenie m'a assuré que c'était un tueur!

-Qui appelle-tu mon « chérie »?! - s'interloqua Mia en faisait la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait loupé un épisode.

-Mais l'autre grand beau gars aux cheveux verts dont je n'arrive à retenir le nom, et...

-Stefan?! - s'écria la bretteuse abasourdie. Mais ce n'est pas mon...

-Tu es sûre? - la coupa Heather avec un brin de malice. Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quant je t'ai vu te jeter à moitié sur lui lorsqu'il a débarqué avec le groupe de Micaiah. Et puis, la façon dont il t'a trimballé dan ses bras après ton malaise était adorable à voir.

-Déjà d'une: on est que des amis! Et de deux: ce n'est pas parce qu'il vit dans le désert qu'il n'est pas civilisé! Il n'allait pas non plus me traîner par terre en me tirant par les cheveux! - se révolta Mia en s'efforçant de ne pas devenir écarlate.

Mais elle échouait lamentablement. Ce que la voleuse ne manquait pas de remarquer.

-Mais t'aimerais bien que vous soyez plus que des amis. D'ailleurs, la preuve la plus flagrante c'est la manière dont tu le reluques. Franchement, on dirait Ilyana qui regarde de la nourriture. Et puis, Nephenie m'a dit que c'était déjà comme ça il y a trois ans.

Mia envoya un regard incendiaire à l'hallebardière voulant clairement dire: Espèce de sale traîtresse! »

-J'ai seulement dit que..., tenta justement de se défendre celle-ci.

-Peu importe! - la coupa t-elle. Et puis, de toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais raconté n'importe quoi...

-Donc, tu ne le nies pas! - psalmodia Heather.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix avec tout ce que tu viens de ma balancer à la figure?

Après quoi, il s'ensuivit un drôle de silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Heather finisse par demander à Mia:

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui dit pas?

-On voit bien que tu ne connaît pas Stefan pour dire ça? Malgré le fait qu'il soit plutôt social, il est néanmoins du genre à construire – non pas des barrières – mais carrément une forteresse autour de lui...

-Oh tu sais, la plupart des hommes sont comme ça. Le plus souvent par fierté. Ils ne supportent pas l'idée qu'une femme puisse pénétrer dans leur petit jardin secret. Alors que nous, les femmes, c'est tout le contraire! On ne demande que ça qu'ils nous comprennent, soupira la voleuse avec lassitude.

-Oui mais vois-tu, je connais suffisamment Stefan pour t'assurer qu'il n'appartient pas à cette catégorie d'hommes.

-Alors, il doit appartenir à l'autre dont les membres sont beaucoup plus minimes. Et qu'il ne cherchent à préserver leurs secrets, non pas par vanité, mais plutôt par peur...

-Comment ça par peur? - ne comprenait pas trop Mia.

-Disons qu'il existe des gens cachant dans leur cœur un secret qui leur pèse énormément. Et qui est surtout si terrible à leurs yeux, qu'ils sont effrayés à l'idée que les êtres qu'ils chérissent le découvrent, et finissent par les rejeter.

-Là, ça me plaît davantage! Ça ressemble déjà un peu mieux à Stefan!

… _à suivre _


End file.
